


*kill. KILL! I WANT TO KILL YOU!!!! (5)

by Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya



Series: Uni Studenting [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gendrya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya/pseuds/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya





	*kill. KILL! I WANT TO KILL YOU!!!! (5)

    The next few weeks went by like that. Lectures, texting Gendry, avoiding Gendry if she saw him in the day, texting Gendry some more, and night time walks with Gendry. It was almost as though what they couldn’t say in the day would tumble out at night. Arya told Gendry all about the accident her brother Bran had whilst climbing as a child, and how he now had visions. She told him that she didn’t believe in “visions”, or not at first, until Bran kept saying things there was no way he could or should know. And Gendry just nodded, he took her word at this. Anyone else would have laughed their heads off about it, but not Gendry, he’d noted the seriousness in Arya’s tone as she told him. She didn’t even talk to Gilly and Sam about Bran - and they knew him. Gendry told Arya all about his mother, how she used to sing to him as a child, and told her how much he’d missed her. That night, Arya told herself she would have to phone her own mother in the morning, she never spoke to her enough. Talking and walking with Gendry was easy.

 

  
    It was a Thursday in mid October when Gendry walked her to her house.

  
“Hey, did you want to come to mine tomorrow? We could watch a movie or something?” He smiled softly at her.

  
For a moment Arya’s heart rose to her throat. She swallowed.

  
“That depends,” she said mockingly. “What are we watching?”

  
“I’ll let you choose.” He laughed turning away.

  
She stood on the doorstep for a moment smiling at him. Eventually she made her way into the house to be greeted by Jeynne, she was stood in the hall smiling oddly at Arya.

  
“Gods Jeyene!” Arya gasped.

  
“Evening.” She answered mockingly.

  
“Hi..” Arya replied cautiously making her way towards the stairs.

  
“Did you have a nice night?”

  
“Sure.”

  
“You don’t look like you’ve been _out_.”

  
“You just saw me walk through the door..”

  
“Yeah, but I mean out-out.”

  
Arya glanced down at her football hoodie, jeans and Doc Martin’s.

  
“I was out for a walk, it helps me sleep.” Arya replied with a finality and begun her way up the stairs.

  
She peered back at the top of the stairs and Jeyenne was still watching her with a smug smile on her face.

* * *

  
**Gendry:**  
Have you decided on a film?  
  
**Arya:**  
Hang on! I’m getting into my pjs!  
  
**Gendry:**  
I’m already in mine haha  
  
**Arya:**  
Lol let’s see.  
  
**Gendry:**  
Oh, you’d love to see..  
  
**Arya:**  
Well show me!  
  
**Gendry:**  
Ugh..  
  
**Arya:**  
What? Suddenly ashamed of your pjs?  
  
**Arya:**  
OH MY GODS! Gendry, are you wearing a onesie or something?! Why else won’t you show me!!

  
**Gendry:**  
Ugh, I can’t show you.. it won’t do our.. friendship any good! I promise.  
  
**Arya:**  
No. You can’t do that. You can’t bring something up then retract it!  
  
**Gendry:**  
Arya I.. I sleep naked, that’s why I can’t show you my pjs.  
  
**Arya:**  
Ohh :O  
  
**Gendry:**  
Hahahahahahahaha!  
  
**Arya:**  
I want to kiss you!  
  
**Gendry:**  
WHAT  
  
**Arya:**  
Fuck!! *kill. KILL! I WANT TO KILL YOU!!!!  
I’m going to bed.

* * *

  
    Shit, shit, shit. Arya had meant to say she wanted to kill Gendry.. and yet, she was really beginning to wonder what it would be like to kiss him too. But he didn’t seem too impressed with it.. So maybe it would be for the best to pretend like she just wanted to kill him. But he also seemed to enjoy winding her up about being naked.

  
    Arya picked up her laptop from beside her bed. She opened it up to facebook, and found herself on Gendry’s page. Casually she made her way through a few of his photos. Oh Gods she thought to herself. She switched to Tumblr and made a post.

* * *

  
**AryaStark**  
Why are guys so hard to understand?

* * *

  
**Gendry-Waters said:**  
Is that aimed at me?

* * *

  
**AryaStark answered:**  
What?

* * *

  
**Gendry-Waters said:**  
You know what. Are you playing games?

* * *

  
**AryaStark answered:**  
Honestly, no games. Just thoughts. I’m off to bed anyways, see you tomorrow?

* * *

  
**Gendry-Waters said:**  
Okay. I’m here if you need to talk about your thoughts. I will see you tomorrow :)

* * *

  
    Arya led on her bed, one arm propped behind her head and stared at the ceiling. She didn’t want to play games. But she honestly did not understand guys, feelings or anything like that. She understood sports, history and jokingly insulting people she loved..


End file.
